A Miraculous Dreamcatcher
by VioletDelightsEnd
Summary: As long as Marinette Dupain-Cheng could remember, she always dreamed about a boy who looked like a cat. She wounded up in a ward, to be studied on for her dreams, but there's more to this place. The patients have miraculous abilities, the owner was a dictator, and the boy she dreamed about was real. Marinette was sent there for a reason, to help bust the children out of there!
1. Chapter 1

**It was totally random, this idea just came to me, so I had to right it. Maximum Ride by James Patterson inspired me with this idea. I also loved the series. It was like one of my first books I read, besides Hunger Games. I would love to hear what you guys think!:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, if I did, then there would be more Marichat in the show.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Dream to Reality**

 **XXX**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng found herself in this peculiar dream again. It started with her being in a dark theater, herself being placed as an audience, where her attention was enraptured by an animal cage on a bright stage. Marinette could never get off from her seat, it felt like there was a sticky bubble gum that attached herself to the seat. What resided in that cage was something poignant. It was a teenage boy, with cat qualities, and had a captivating pair of very green eyes. His eyes was like a cupid's arrow, where it struck her in the heart, and opened her Pandora Box filled with the emotion called romantic love. His eyes haunted her like a ghost. His eyes were held with loneliness and sadness, which always pierced her heart with sympathy.

She covered her ears when the dream morphed itself into a nightmare. Marinette was no longer his only audience, there were now blurry figures that filled the rows, and they had an air of cruelty that suffocated her. Marinette couldn't breath, the words they said was sharp as a dagger, they were betting on him. They treated him like an inanimate object, not a human being, it made her sick to the core. She tightened her knuckles before she found herself walking up to the stage. Her eyes widened at this because this had never happened before. She now faced the boy that occupied her mind since ten-years-old. He grew, just as she, and she still found him more beautiful than ever. She leaned her head against the cage, where he briefly touched her forehead with his, and the whole thing felt like a gentle caress.

"Come find me, Purrincess…" He said emotionally before he no longer consumed her mind.

 **MCMCMC**

Marinette jolted awake in cold sweat. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't even move from her bed. Marinette screamed so loud, she was about to lose her poor voice. She needed comfort, she needed someone to hold her, she needed to be reassured somehow. Marinette heard pounding steps coming towards her door.

Her father, Tom Dupain-Cheng, gently wrapped her in a hug. She was shaking so bad, he soothed her with the gruff of his voice. Her mother, Sabine Dupain-Cheng, lingered at the door frame with a heavy frown.

"I can't take this anymore, Tom. Our poor baby, is in pain, we need to get her treated for these attacks from these dreams!" Her mother justified as she gazed concernedly at Marinette.

This was nothing new to the teenage bluenette. The peculiar dreams Marinette had, escalated over the years, to the point where she had horrible panic attacks. She calmed from them, sure, but they came to the point where it was hard for to go to sleep.

Marinette felt herself being defied gravity. Her father picked her up like the time when she was just a mere baby. She looked at him in a daze, snuggled herself deeper in his chest, as she held in her choked sobs. Black spots blurred her vision, her screams was like a cat being pulled by its tail, and her body felt like it was on autopilot.

The parents looked at each other and agreed mentally to take her to the hospital…

 **MCMCMC**

At the outskirts of the City of Paris, there stood a withered white ward, which held miraculous prisoners inside. There were dozens of cells aligned together, with miserable children inside, and their faces formed into glares at the person who passed by them. It was Hawk Moth, the owner of this ward, who held nothing but sinister intentions. He called his prisoners, his little Akumas, who feared him like he was the big bad wolf. He experimented on them, he sometimes bid them off to rich families, and used them for his personal gain.

Hawk Moth walked into his dark office. He was on the top floor and resided in the penthouse. He took a sip of his wine, which was redder than blood itself. Some people say he even drank blood, since he sometimes thought that he was an immortal.

Money and power could really manipulate a person's mind.

His eyes held coldness, colder than the iceberg that hit the Titanic. His attention was focus on a file, not just any file, it was a very significant file. On top of the file, it said: _Chat Noir: a loose canon, first to resign in the ward, and almost untouchable._

Hawk Moth was always intrigued by Chat's Noir character. He was stronger than all of his Akumas. Hawk Moth had used him for many of his private projects. The only problem was controlling him. They put an electric choker on him, but even that wasn't enough sometimes. Hawk Moth needed a master, like an actual cat whisper, to tame that stupid, stubborn cat.

He leaned against his seat, while he massaged his sore temples, as he tried to think of a plan. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, he cleared his throat to signal that person to come in. One of his employees walked in, who worked for finding children with miraculous abilities, this made Hawk Moth grin like a Cheshire Cat.

No pun intended.

"I assume you found another, Akuma?" Hawk Moth inquired, but it was more of a statement.

"Yes, also we found something intriguing about her, through the hospital records. She seems to dream about Chat Noir..." He drawled with a knowing smirk.

"I want her, so be sure to bring her immediately. She might be available to control Chat Noir, and she might be our little dream catcher …" Hawk Moth lingered with the tip his tongue before he laughed maniacally.

 **Whew, Chappie complete. I hope you guys enjoyed it, what do you think will happen to Marinette?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, if I did, Season two would be out by now.**

 **Thank you so much, guys. The favs, follows, and reviews they meant a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy this and I would love to hear ur thoughts.**

 **Chapter two**

 **Dream to Hell**

 **XXX**

Marinette woke up in a hospital room. The sound of a beeping heart monitor escalated when she jolted awake suddenly. She took a deep breath, to be still her beating heart, and composed herself. Marinette never cared for hospitals, it reminded her of a setting from a horror film. The white walls, the pointy needles, and even the magazines. Yes, she found those tasteless magazines revolting, when she would wait in the waiting room. Imagine, having to wait by the clock for your turn, and the only thing to ease your boredom was those mocking magazines. They're so outdated, she knew that for a fact, by the clothing they wore. Marinette was an aspiring fashion designer, so she knew her fashion. Could they be so kind to have magazines that don't have a Stepford wife on the cover for once?

She drew away from her thoughts when an old man entered the room. An air of confusion came over Marinette's face. She didn't recognize this old man, but she felt herself at ease with his presence. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt and rubbed his grey beard aimlessly. He came forward, with a cane as his aid, and he now stood next to her.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked cautiously.

"My name is Mr. Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I came to explain to you about your dreams," He explained casually like he was talking about the weather.

"Hold on, how do you know about my dreams?" Her heart monitor began to beep in apprehension.

"I'm so sorry, I don't have time to explain, some man shall wake you up soon. Those dreams are your calling, Marinette, their not a figment of your imagination. You're a Dreamcatcher, a lucky charm, to be more precise. You're a pawn to them, but to the miraculous akumas, you're their strong knight to help them escape. Take these earrings, and never take them off…" He told her cryptically as he handed her ladybug earrings.

Marinette obliged Mr. Fu's words by putting the earrings on her pierced ears. She was still trying to comprehend his words. She grasped the term lucky charm, which almost made her laugh, because she was such a klutz and good luck was never on her side.

"Protect Chat Noir from being akumatized…." Mr. Fu disclosed before he disappeared in front of her.

She shut her eyes, to see if her mind was playing tricks on her, as she opened them slowly. She then felt a heavy, invisible pressure on her chest, this made her close her eyes again and then she reopened them to face a gorilla man. Marinette thrashed under him, about to scream, but he tightened his grip on her frail neck. She bit on his rough hand hard, which made him loosen his grip, and she was available to attain some air into her lungs.

"Hold still, you damn Akuma!" The big guy grunted in irritation.

She tried to claw on his face, but it was futile, since he struck a needle on her arm. She hissed at this, her body felt delirious, as she found herself in darkness again.

 **MCMCMC**

Alya sat in the recreation room deep in thought. She had a miraculous ability with the wonders of technology. She could hack computers, hear conversations through phone calls, and could communicate through technological devices. This meant Alya knew the 411 of everything in this God forsaken ward. She heard about a newbie coming soon, which intrigued Alya greatly and made her felt sorry for that person. What Alya had gathered that this newbie was special, so Hawk Moth would probably leave Alya alone for awhile.

"Hey, stranger," A familiar voice addressed her suddenly with a hidden love in his tone.

"Hey, Nino," She replied back as she tried to hold back her smile.

Nino was the love of her life. However, they had to keep their love a secret, because it was forbidden in the ward. Nino had the miraculous ability with music. He had hearing like sonars, he could manipulate sound waves, and could even make the entire ward into a silent movie.

"Have you seen, Chat?" Alya asked, but she already had a hunch of his answer.

"He's in the black hole again, he made Hawk Moth really piss this time," Nino answered with pity.

The black hole was basically a confined cell. The punishments they threw in there were harsh, to the point, where you lose a hint of yourself. Alya had been in there a few times, she was very afraid of spiders, and they would manipulate her mind to think spiders were in there. Alya knew the good of the cause of spiders, they even made an emotional children's movie out of it, but spiders to her were still creepy.

"Hey, look at that!" Nino said as he pointed at the window covered with bars.

They looked through the barely see-through window, intrigued to see what was going on in the outside world, where they saw an unconscious girl being carried out of a black Mercedes.

"Can you hear what they say the girl name is, Nino?" Alya piqued to her lover.

He tightened his hearing aids up with a concentrated look. Then, his golden brown eyes brightened, "Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Nino stated matter-factly.

"Well, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, welcome to Hell…" Alya drawled filled with promises to her statement.

 **MCMCMC**

Marinette woke to herself tied to a chair. She tried to wiggle her hands free, but these knots were pretty damn tight. Whoever tied her to the chair, must have been a boy scout as a kid, because these kind of knots were quite creative.

"You're awake, I see," A man said observantly.

She looked up and faced a man with half of his face hidden with a grey mask. The way he posture himself was quite intimidating. She bit her lip worryingly, desperate to be free from these knots, so she could bite her damn nails.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Where are my parents?" Marinette questioned excessively.

"Now, now, please calm yourself. Care for some tea?" Hawk Moth inquired as he poured himself some tea.

Marinette stared at him like he was the Mad Hatter. She sat at a table, where a fine set of china sat ontop of a nice tablecloth, and there was fancy finger food.

"How can I when I'm tied to a chair?" She replied sarcastically.

"Quite a bright girl, you are. If I untie you, do you promise not to choke me?" He asked knowingly.

"Fine…" She said after a minute, but the idea of her escape was so tempting.

He untied her wrists before she picked up her own filled teacup to her lips. She gave him a defined look, but he only shook his head.

"I didn't put anything in your teacup, except for maybe a hint of poison..." He drawled, which made her drop her teacup in fright.

"I'm only kidding, don't be so jumpy," Marinette wondered what this guy deal was?

"Where is my family and why am I here?" She said to change the subject, to the most important thing at hand.

"Your dreams are very special, especially when it involves Chat Noir," Her eyes widened when he handed her a file, which contained a picture of her dream boy.

"This is…" She drawled breathlessly.

"Yes, this is Chat Noir, and we need you to tame him. They call yourself a dream catcher, Marinette, you can invade someone's dream. We need you to manipulate our akumas dreams, so they can be more cooperative, because they're a danger to this world. Chat Noir, especially…" Hawk Moth implied at the file.

"What are Akumas?" She asked curiously.

"An Akuma is basically someone with a miraculous ability. You are an Akuma as well, given to how you can invade someone's dream," He proclaimed while she shook her head in denial.

"Listen, you got the wrong girl. I'm simply plain old Marinette, nothing special about me…" She argued weakly.

Hawk Moth banged his fist on the table. "Listen here, girl. You have quite an extraordinary talent, don't deny it. If you're not cooperative, then will resort to other means…" He lingered with cruel intentions.

"Which is?" Marinette piqued with a gulp.

"You will never see your parents again…"

 **Ooh, next chapter, Chat and her will make an encounter. Chat a notorious entry of that. Hawk Moth is evil!**

 **Rolling credits to you lovely reviews**

 **Pinksakura271** **Thank you so much! Yes, now he's hurting our precious ladybug!:{**

 **GuardianAngel1234567** **I hope you enjoy their tea time, with a much cruel intention twist. Thank you for saying that, it inspired this chapter. Thank you!**

 **PopcornFiend** **OMG! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed it okay, and the plot shall thicken more.**

 **Serp0517** **Here was your new chapter! I really hoped you enjoy it. I am glad you love the story already and you have a nice day as well. Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, also Cecilia, she belongs to pinksakura271, she's letting me borrow her:}**

 **Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews they really helped. Also, I'm taking state testing right now, so they really brighten my day.**

 **Dream to First Impressions**

 **XXX**

Marinette hated her new room. It was dull and grey, plain as a white canvas. There was a single bed in the corner, a brown writing desk by the bar window, and a small dresser with a little crack in the mirror. Marinette sat on the creaky bed, putting her suitcase down, filled with necessities that she would need for her stay. She dug through the suitcase, then flushed in embarrassment when they knew her bra size. Stalker much, Marinette thought with a scoff.

"Dinner will be in a hour, Ladybug, so be ready with your uniform on," The mean nurse didn't wait for Marinette's response as the nurse slammed the door behind her.

Marinette took a deep breath as she wobbly went towards the window. The sound of the heavy rain pounding against her window, was the only sound to the outside world. Marinette tightened her grip on the bar, as a few tears began to fall upon her cheeks, and then she was crying. Marinette kept her emotions locked up in a bottle, but now it was released with a loud pop. She wanted to scream, to let her frustrations out, though, she restrained herself. Marinette settled herself on just crying, till there were no more tears for her to shed.

She hated this room. She hated being called something, which wasn't her name. She hated herself for having these dreams. Marinette used to complain about being simple old Marinette. Now, she would do anything in the world to be that girl again. People got psyched over being special, as for Marinette, she wanted to be like everyone else for once. She wondered how her parents were doing? The thought of that made her sick to her stomach. She could picture it now: her parents devastated faces, a flyer of her face winking throughout the City of Paris, and applications from her chosen colleges forgotten in the mailbox.

Marinette knew what she had to do to get out of this God forsaken place. In order to receive her freedom, Marinette had to get close to these other akumas, and try to connect herself through their dreams. Hawk Moth wanted to see if she could see through their dreams like Chat's. As for Chat, however, Hawk Moth wanted to see if she could manipulate Chat's dreams. She wasn't sure what Hawk Moth meant by that, all Marinette received was a wait and see answer.

Marinette had no clue about why she dreamed about Chat Noir. Did she meet him sometime ago? Hawk Moth said she had to connect with the other akumas personally, in order for her to invade their dreams.

She vaguely remembered pouring rain, an umbrella, and a blurry face she held an umbrella for. Then, it was gone, in a flash. Marinette shook her head from her thoughts, it was probably nothing significant, just another rainy day perhaps. She went back to the small suitcase, then dug out the ugly uniform, which made her think a blind nun made this for a Catholic school child. What Marinette wouldn't give to have a Fairy Godmother, who could wave her magic wand and poof out a sewing machine.

Marinette frowned at her attire through her mirror: she wore a one-piece dress styled as plaid jumper over white blouse, with a pleated skirt, and decorative black butterflies on waistline. Marinette felt more childish with her hair in twintails, but they gave her a sense of comfort.

There was a knock on her door, a signal of it being time for dinner. Marinette glanced at her reflection one more time before she left her room in absolute nervousness.

 **MCMCMC**

Marinette almost wanted to laugh when she entered the boisterous cafeteria. It felt like she was in another day of high school. She saw the cliques, they were separated by tables, and she already felt herself being calculated by them. Marinette did what she did best, avoid eye contact and crawl into her intangible shell. She seemed to lost her appetite when those pesky butterflies swirled in the pit of her stomach. Marinette sat at a far corner, twiddling her thumbs, as she anxiously waited for the line to die down. She would love nothing more than to have her sketchpad in her sweaty palms.

Marinette sensed a presence hovering over her. She gulped as she plastered a hopeful smile. Then, it turn into a frown, at the two teenage girls who stared at her with hostility.

"Look at this, Cecilia, we have a newcomer," A pretty brunette announced with a hint of an Italian accent.

"What's your ability, little farfalla? What makes you so miraculously special?" The young Italian asked as she tapped her polished nails on the table

"Nothing is special about me, I shouldn't even be here," Marinette defended meekly.

"She's lying, Lila, but I do sense a hint of heavy emotional fear if she has to reveal her ability. Let's not interrogate her further," Cecilia piqued as she pushed back her cherry blossom headband, so it would keep her strawberry blonde bangs in place. Cecilia hated her hair in her face, especially when she tried to decipher someone's emotions.

"Do tell, Laura Ingalls. Why won't you reveal yourself to us? Do you think you're better than us, is that it, huh?" Lila accused while Cecilia rolled her eyes at her catty friend. Don't get Cecilia wrong, she loved Lila with all her heart, but she can be a real bitch sometimes.

Cecilia tried to send positive emotions, to calm her friend down, but it was futile. Cecilia huffed in irritation, she needed to intervene, because she knew the poor girl was probably going to cry. Luckily, someone beat her to it, when a familiar girl with strawberry brown curls butted in.

"Geese, what's your problem, Lila? It's her first day, and you're already giving her a bitchy first impression," Alya said with a glare behind her round glasses.

"Calm down, Curly Sue. I'm just trying to see what miraculous ability she has, is that a crime?" Lila replied with sarcasm.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that, but it's no excuse to be a bitch. Wait, is it that time of month, sweetie? Is that why you're being such a bitch. Oh, no wait, you're always a bitch, my mistake." Alya snided, which earned a blush from Marinette for Alya sticking up for her.

"I don't need this, come on, Cecilia!" Lila exclaimed with a huff while she grabbed her friend's pale hand.

"And besides, I did find out her ability. People magically appear to defend her honor, because she's too weak to defend for herself…" Lila finalized, with a pointed glance at Marinette, before she pulled a reluctant Cecilia away from them.

"Wow, you've only been here for a short while, and you already met the bitch of this ward. Sorry, umm…" Alya drawled as she pretended to not know the new girl's name.

"Marinette, my name is Marinette. Thank you for helping me with her, sorry, I'm just not good with confrontations," Marinette explained quietly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Don't let Lila get to you, sometimes I think her miraculous ability is to just be a bitch in general." Alya claimed humorously, this made Marinette crack a small smile.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friend for lunch?" Alya asked gently.

"Sure, I would really like that, a lot. What's your name?" Marinette questioned curiously.

"My name is Alya, all you need to know about me, is that I know the 411 about everything…" Alya drawled as they sat at a table by the food lines.

"This here, is Nino, the greatest guy you'll ever meet," Alya introduced to a brown-skin boy who faced them.

"Oh, stop, Alya," He said bashfully.

"And he's awfully humble too," She cooed as she pinched his cheeks like an old family relative would do.

He gently put his hands on her while he gave her an enduring smile. This made Marinette curious at their gesture, the way they acted was like a couple, instead of close friends. It wasn't her place to question their loving actions, so she let them have this moment alone as her eyes wandered. Her eyes widened when they landed on her dream boy. She rubbed her eyes quickly, just in case her mind was playing tricks on her. However, there he was, in the flesh. Wow, he really was part cat.

Marinette couldn't breath. She couldn't think. She just simply couldn't believe it. Marinette got out of her chair, ignoring Alya and Nino calls, but it was hopeless. It was the moment of truth, she would now face the boy who haunted her dreams, and all she wanted to do was hug him. Marinette came up to him, he looked at her with his green eyes, which now held confusion. Then, she hugged him, and attached herself to him like a koala bear.

The entire cafeteria went silent. No one, really no one, ever dared to approach Chat Noir. He was bad news, despite some girls fawning over him and some guys wanting to be like him. They waited for him to claw at her, push her away, or even hiss at her. He did none of those things, instead, he just stood there dumbstruck.

Marinette finally pulled away and said with a smile. "Would you like to be my friend?" Then, Chat Noir started laughing, until she started to frown at him.

"Listen, purrincess. I don't know who the hell you are, but let's get one thing straight. You and I are not going to be furry friends, got it?" He warned her with a glare as he started to walk away.

"Why not?" She asked boldly, which made him falter his strides.

He marched back to her while pulling out his deadly claws. "See these claws, purrincess. I'll personally turn you into my scratching post, if you don't leave this alley cat alone!" He all but hissed.

Marinette gulped to help hide her gasp. Even though she was intimidated by him, she was determined to be his friend, because he might be the sense of clarity for her dreams. Marinette stood her ground, as she gently took his claw, and let him scratch her cheek slowly. Everyone gasped at this, including the staff as well. The staff decided not to intervene yet, because they have never witnessed something like this before.

"A little bit of blood won't scare me away, how about you?" Marinette asked with a challenge.

"Oh, you naive princess. You're far too innocent to hang with me, so go away with that tail between your legs," Chat commented, which made some people snicker.

"Innocent you say, well, if I'm so innocent, would I be such a goody-two-shoes to do this?" Marinette mocked as she pulled the fire alarm.

Yes, you heard it right, sweet old Marinette Dupain-Cheng pulled the fire alarm. The screeching sound of the fire alarm reverberated the entire cafeteria. Some of the akumas screamed, some of them laugh, and some were just in shock.

Alya stared at Marinette in shock, not believing what she was seeing. Marinette was easily pulled away by the nurses, but she made sure to dramatically stick her tongue out at Chat. What almost made Alya fall off her chair was Chat having a tinge of warmness in his expression.

She looked at Nino and said bluntly. "I'm definitely getting the scoop of this Marinette Dupain-Cheng character…"

 **Whew and done. I hope you guys enjoy this and their encounter. It was quite fun to write and how do you like a bad boy Chat? I hope you guys liked Cecilia:}**

 **Rolling recognition to awesome reviewers:}**

 **adme Ella Uhura** **Thank u so much! I'm so glad you like the plot! I hope this was a good update.**

 **Liz The Sweet Writer** **Thank you! I hope you liked Chat and mari's encounter:}**

 **serp0517** **Your senpai thanks you so much! I hoped you liked it:}**

 **Pinksakura271** **Thank you so much. Hey, I don't blame you about bugs. I encouraged my cat, Rajah, to eat bugs when they come in our house. It makes his mommy proud. No, I totally get it, sometimes a hospital can bring life or let life come to an end. Also the place is kinda depressing and boring. They do have good cafeteria food though lol. Yes, she is going to bring quite an impression to this ward. Akumatized will be a big thing, it just depend on who will it be? Thanks so much, and yes, Hawk Moth a dick, so I had to use the parent cards. Anyway, thanks so much. And I would love to hear of what you thought about how I conspired your OC in here:}**

 **GuardianAngel1234567** **I was going to make Hawk Moth buddy, buddy with Marinette. But then, I just wanted really wanted show his true colors. I'm glad you liked the tea cup scene. Thanks so much!**

 **Daisy Thank you! Yes, Hawk Moth is a jerk and rude. Oh, I'm kinda make it a Marichat story. I just love his Chat persona so much. And it would show later on why he doesn't go by Adrien anymore.**

 **Madrien Thank you! Yes, Mad hatter, is awesome, I particularly like Johnny Depp as the mad hatter. But Hawk Moth makes a good one too. He's crazy… lol**

 **Diamondtiara I hope this excited you more. Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, and favs. You guys are great!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, sadly:{**

 **Chapter four**

 **Dream to Sea**

 **XXX**

Marinette was sent back to her room, no punishments, not even a slap on the wrist. She laid on the bed as she reminisced over the events in the cafeteria. Marinette couldn't believe that Chat Noir was real. Sure, she was handed a picture of him, but it's different when she encountered him in person. There was a tiny hinge of hope that he would recognize her. However, the way he perceived her as a perfect stranger, darkened that tiny light of hope. Marinette was stubborn, which was why she went to extreme lengths to prove herself to be his friend. When she pulled the fire alarm, she had no idea where that exhilarating courage came from. On the other hand, Marinette was desperate to be friends with him, so it must have clouded any rational judgement.

She wasn't sure of what she should do. Hawk Moth wanted her to use Chat, her possible new friends, and the list could go on. Marinette wasn't stupid, Hawk Moth could be lying to her about the end of the bargain for her freedom. However, if she could manipulate the other akumas' dreams, why not Hawk Moth's? If she played her cards right, she and the other akumas could bust themselves out of here. For now, her main focus was Chat Noir, and she hoped that she would dream about him tonight. Marinette turned off the light and found herself being lulled to sleep.

 **MCMCMC**

Marinette was falling in her own little rabbit hole. She screamed in fright, until she landed on the cold hard ground. She slowly sat herself up, not feeling any pain from the fall, as she gathered her surroundings. She was in a cell: it was cold and very claustrophobic. Marinette saw Chat in the corner, with heavy chains attached to his wrist, as he made himself small as possible. As she was about to get closer to him, her feet came in contact with the water. Her and Chat both screamed at the heavy amount of water poured into the cell.

"Is it true that cat's hate water, Chat? If it is true, then it sucks to be you!" Someone taunted through a hidden speaker.

White-hot hunger hummed through Marinette's entire being. She couldn't believe the cruelness that Chat had to endure. It wasn't just him, no, it was the other akumas as well. Marinette had to swim up, her fingers now touched the ceiling. _Were they planning to drown them? Marinette though in apprehension._

She frantically looked for Chat before she gasped. Those chains, those damn chains, were pulling him down into the water. Without hesitating, Marinette dove into the water, and swam to him. He couldn't see her as he desperately thrashed at her. However, she felt no pain by his claws, except for the burning lungs dying for oxygen. She tugged on the chains as well, but they wouldn't budge. Marinette felt a heavy pressure on her shoulder. Chat was unconscious and wasn't breathing. She screamed at this, earning bubbly bubbles busting out of her nose and mouth.

Marinette needed to go up for air, but she couldn't leave Chat hanging. Suddenly, she felt a bug crawling on her arm. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a bright ladybug. She gingerly touched it before it began to glow like a firefly. She held onto Chat as the water began to descend down into a huge drain. Finally, air came into her lungs, and she greedily sucked it in.

She coughed out loud and was relieved to hear Chat cough as well. She made him face her, while she touched the chains on his wrist, before the chains turned into sand. They were now barefoot, their toes curled into the cool sand, and a wave touched them with a simple tease. They now stood at an unfamiliar beach. Marinette was in shock. Did she do this? She glanced at Chat before she smiled at his content expression. He was staring at the sunset, captivated by the orange and red conspiring into each other.

"I've never been to the beach before, it's always been my dream…" Chat drawled out loud.

"Beaches are quite wonderful, you can just dig your toes in the sand, without a care in the world," Marinette piqued, but he didn't hear her.

He didn't even respond when she touched his cheeks and tilted his head to face her. She took a deep breath and swore passionately. "From now on, I'm going to prevent you from having nightmares, Chat. Good ones, not bad ones, I promise…" The dream began to fade like a painting becoming wet. Then, the two dreamers came into consciousness.

 **MCMCMC**

Chat woke up slowly. He looked out his window, the glistening moonlight still illuminating his room, not even close to sunrise. He rubbed his neck nervously as he contemplated over his dream. It was the first time, in a very long time, there was a light at the end of his nightmare. His nightmare turned into paradise. He dreamed about the beach: he could smell the salty air, the ticklish sand, and hear that faint voice through the waves. As long as he could remember, he always heard a voice of encouragement, which helped ease his nightmares. Chat could never respond to the voice, it was like a cat caught his tongue.

He wondered what made him have such a good dream? Nothing out of the ordinary of his routine, wait a minute, that rebellious princess he encountered at the cafeteria earlier. Chat had to admit, getting her riled up, was quite a catastrophe. She had claws and wasn't afraid to use them. She must be new because he knew every Akuma in this God forsaken ward. Something in his chest warmed when she said that she wanted to be his friend. Chat could read people easily, but there was a no hint of deception in her blue eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue that almost made him want be drown in her heavenly eyes.

Chat shook his head from his cheesiness thought, particularly of a girl he didn't know the name of. He knew by tomorrow, she would hear his reputation from the others and would stay clear of him. He was a menace. A cat made of destruction. A curse of bad luck. However, he was curious of this girl, so it wouldn't hurt to gain some information about her.

He sighed as he laid his head back on the pillow. He would really like for them to be friends, but he had to put his guard up as always. Chat learned this motto at a young age: 'It's you and only you against the world, Chat, and no one would stand with a freak like you.'

Unknown to him, later on in the far future. There would be someone who would hold an umbrella up for him and they would conquer any storm together.

 **And done. I hoped you enjoy. I hope you guys liked a little of Chat's perspective. Love to hear your thoughts as always:}**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:}**

 **wolfrunnerable12** **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it:}**

 **pinksakura271** **Thank you so much! I'm so glad I did okay of putting Cecilia in there, I was a bit nervous, but I feel relieved. I like writing her, I have big plans for her. Yes, I had a fun time writing their encounter, you could already sense the fireworks. A bad boy chat, I couldn't help it, he's just so purristable. Yes, I literally looked up the most ugly uniforms, so marinette would throw a hissy fit. Wow, you went to an all girls school, I can imagine the cattiness. I'm still in highschool, took a full look in my cafeteria, and jolted notes in my head on how to perceive it. Yes, I tried to make the cafeteria scene as dramatic as possible. Thank you so much, and i;m nothing about C of the bloodlust.**

 **UnicornSecrets** **Aww, thanks so much, your words really meant a lot. I blushed humbly. Thanks so much. I really appreciate your dedication, that really made me happy. I was highly touched by your words thank you. Yes, a bad boy chat, I just couldn't resist. Ooh, I would love to use your OC, you can PM, if you have any request on how you want her to conspire with this story. Particularly, if you have an idea on what kind of power you want her to have. Thanks again:}**

 **Guest** **LOL yes, it might just be. I'm a shipper crazy for everything, so you're not alone. There will be a lot of shipping I promise you that. Also, on the show, you're just screaming and saying hook up already. So yes, there will be a lot shipping, to cure OTP hearts. I'm glad you liked it and thanks so much!**

 **jlcronk** **OMG, thanks so much. Yes, I would love to see this as a show as well, and I would let Netflix take over. Think you can just binge through the whole thing. I'm glad you like the concept, thanks:}**

.


End file.
